


Fond of the color Blue

by Shadowwing94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroko centeric, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/pseuds/Shadowwing94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think you bought too many Blue things, Kagami-kun? Needlessly," Was Kuroko's simple answer. </p><p>A short Kagakuro fluff drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond of the color Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vending_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to one of my favorite authors and my current muse :D It's a short Kagakuro fluff, hope you like it~

Kuroko wondered when it has all started. 

The first time he had noticed something was out of the ordinary was on a lazy day such as this one.  
He had been spending the night at Kagami-kun's place. Ever since the two of them started going out, the number of nights spent at the taller male's apartment had increased, till it somehow became a"at-least-once-a-week"kinda thing.  
  
It had been one of those rare times when Kuroko was the first one to wake-up. It was hard to guess but between the two of them, Kagami was the early-riser; he likes taking his time in the morning preparing breakfast and brewing coffee before he goes to school. Typical American, if you had asked Kuroko.  
It was not that Kuroko slept till noon or anything; he just wakes up when he has to, not particularly early nor late.

Kuroko rested his chin on his left hand and took his time glancing at his red-headed boyfriend, who was sleeping soundly, to his left, hugging Kuroko's waist. He smiled.  
Kagami looked so relaxed in his sleep, taking slow, rhythmic breaths in, through his parted mouth. Kuroko brushed the dark-red hair away from Kagami's forehead making him stir slightly in his sleep.  
_  
He really lookes so innocent, like a child while sleeping_ , Kuroko mused. It was hard to imagine he was the same person fucking him senseless last night; with piercing red eyes fogged with lust as his ripped _hot_ body hovered over him while his slick tongue roamed all over his- Kuroko shook his head, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. It was way too early to be thinking about this, considering they went at it until late last night. He recalled the dull pain in his back and sighed. Kagami-kun can be very wild sometimes. 

Thinking that he didn't mind the extra rest; Kuroko decided to go back to sleep in Kagami-kun's arms. He gave a chaste kiss to his boyfirend's cheek before laying himself back down and pulling the covers to his chin. 

That's when he froze still, sitting up immediately. 

He hadn't noticed last night, considering the room was dark and all. But now that he looked at the covers of Kagami's bed, he noticed it had a different _color_.   
Last time he remembered, the covers were simply white in color, as everything else in Kagami's room.   
The red head was never one for interior design, so his house has had the minimal essentials in standard black or white. He was a basketball idiot after all, one who thought of nothing but sleeping, eating, basketball and now Kuroko. But _this_...  

The covers were now colored in a light shade of _Blue_.

The realization jolted Kuroko back to the land of the wake; any thoughts of sleep pushed to the back of his mind, as he sat upright in the bed. Somehow, the thought of the red head _changing_ his habits didn't settle well within Kuroko.

His shifting caused Kagami to wake-up. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and upon noticing it was pretty early, even for him, he grabbed Kuroko's arm, forcing him back into bed, and trapped him in his arms, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead.  
"Just go back to sleep. I'll make us breakfast later," And just like that, Kuroko sighed,contently, and closed his eyes, any thoughts about the whole covers's ordeal long forgotten.  

light _Blue_...

The color seemed to be haunting Kuroko; for the next couple of weeks, more blue items continued to pop up around the red head's apartment.   
Blue pens, blue notebook, blue bag, blue shirt...even the toothbrush was now a blue one. 

Kuroko never said anything though and continued counting the blue items each time he came to visit to find that they increased. Every. Single. Time. Which brings us back to the current situation...

Kuroko was once again at Kagami's apartment. Kagami had proposed to cook dinner tonight and so the two of them were currently in the kitchen; Kuroko sitting on a chair next to the counter as he watched Kagami cook...in a _blue_ apron. He found himself glaring at the piece of fabric.

"Drink this and calm down, your face looks scary," Kagami said as he passed him a cup of hot chocolate with vanilla. It was something Kagami did each time he felt Kuroko was angry or distressed.

Kuroko blinked at the cup placed in front of him then looked at Kagami. The red-head looked a little concerned, not being able to figure out why his shadow was in a foul mood. At that moment, Kuroko felt quite silly, glaring at an apron and all, and was about to take a sip of the deliciously smelling liquid, but ended up slamming it back on the table a little too hard, causing some of the liquid to pour out of the glass and onto the table.

He would mourn the loss of his vanilla hot chocolate later, after he solves this issue. The issue being the color of the cup. 

Not his own, no. His, was a perfect shade of red. It was the blue cup his lover was holding that was the problem.  
To be quite honest, he didn't understand why he was irritated by something like this. He could understand different people having different tastes.   
It was just, whenever he thought of Kagami, he always thought of vibrant red. The color perfectly reflected his wild and fierce personality while playing basketball. And Kuroko came to love the color of his lover's hair and eyes. It suited him.

So, what was it with the sudden blue invasion?  

"Oi, Are you ok? Do you want me to cool it down or something?" Kagami asked, worry lacing his words, still confused by kuroko's sudden outburst.   
  
"No, thank you, Kagami-kun.I'm most content with my drink. It's Kagami-kun's taste in colors that concern me," Kuroko said, in his usual deadpanned voice, but knew Kagami could detect the slight annoyance in his voice.  

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kagami was, clearly, still confused. Kuroko just pointed towards the cup in the red-head's hand. "What about it?" said Kagami as he glanced at his cup.

"Don't you think you bought too many _Blue_ things, Kagami-kun? Needlessly," Was Kuroko's simple answer. 

The confusion in Kagami's eyes stayed for a second, then turned into an entirely different emotion. _Embarrassment_. Kuroko watched as Kagami's face turned different shades of red, as he averted his eyes. It was Kuroko's turn to be curious. He couldn't stop himself from pressing the matter further. 

"Why do you keep buying them, Kagami-kun?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"T-that's none of your business!" Kagami stuttered. Trying to focus on the chicken he just got out of the oven. 

"You stuttered," Kuroko stated. Kagami visibly flinched, but kept his back turned. What was it that caused such cute reactions from his boyfriend? Kuroko had to know. "Won't you tell me why, Kagami-kun? I find the color quite unpleasant," At that moment, Kagami shot Kuroko a glare.

"Don't say that! I like it ok?" Kuroko only blinked, which made Kagami sigh. "itremindsmeofyou," he said, quickly, in a barely audible voice, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"I couldn't hear you clearly, would you please repeat that?" Kuroko asked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"IT REMINDS ME OF YOU DAMN IT! W-When I see something blue, I just can't help but remember your eyes and I end up buying it before I know," He explained, his face turning even redder.  
  
Kuroko was right. Red did suit Kagami the best. 

He did not know what to do to respond to all those different emotions bubbling inside him except wrapping his arms around Kagami, burying his face into his chest, his cheeks taking on a rosy color.   
  
"Kagami-kun is embarrassing," He said. Kagami could _hear_ the smile in his voice. He hugged the smaller boy back, a smile of his own tugging at his lips.   
  
"I don't want to hear that from you," he said softly and broke the hug, giving Kuroko a light punch on the head, and returned to the task of fixing their dinner.   
  
Kuroko smiled, taking a look at the red watch around his wrist and let out a soft chuckle. He was really glad he wasn't alone in this whole _color_ thing.   
  
Well, it did not matter anymore. After all, red and blue do go well with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are just so cute! hope this made up for the angst in my first fic lol  
> The idea just came up to me when I saw Kuroko and Kagami together with nigou in one of the ending cards. Kuroko had a blue mug placed next to him while Kagami's was red and I just thought how cute it'll be if Kuroko was the one drinking from the red cup and vice-versa.  
> It somehow got out of hand lol XD
> 
> Thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
